Ice Children
by Xglacier
Summary: There were 3 triplets who had 3 different sets of ice powers. Each were sent around the country to foster homes, and all there lives changed when they get met by black large Jet R


She stopped to make sure she wasn't being followed. She looked behind her and in the distance saw what appeared to be flashlights in the distance. She kept on running further and further into the woods. She eventually started to slow having being pregnant. She then slowed down to catch her breathing when she heard the growl of a dog. She turned sharply to come face to face with a brown large dog baring large canine teeth. As the dog came toward her she shot her hand out as ice come out to hit the dog. The dog froze dead in his place as the ice grew until it covered its whole body. She then set about again and was relieved when she came across a highway.  
  
It wasn't her fault she was a mutant. If she had the choice in this present day and time she would rather not be one but she was one and she had to live with fact. Her name was Julia Clemons. Her other mutant friend called her frost because of her powers. She had the power to hit something with an iceball and whatever it hit it would continue to spread until it covered it all. The bigger the ball the more land it would spread over. And she had been known to cover miles up with only about 5 normal snowballs. And she was also to be on the X-List. The X-List was a list of 10 mutants that were classified to be too dangerous to be kept alive. Ever since this list was made she has been on the run. She knew of 2 other people on the list both being her friends. There was Kevin codename Driver who was number 4 on the list. He has the power to summon animals from anywhere and how many he needed. And not just animals from current days. Prehistoric animals and mythical ones too. The other friend of her was number 8 on the list. Her name was Brenda. A killer was what she was. Julia never understood why she was number 8 when she should have been number 1. Brenda had the ability to become basically a ghost where she could go through things and vice versa except for a minute limit she could become ghost but have the ability to still do physical damage. So basically her only worry would be psychics.  
  
She heard of this procedure done in where they can take the x-gene out of your body and you would no longer be a mutant. She knew it was naïve to go along with this but she was tired of being on the run. So she tried it. Terrible mistake. Was she under anesthesia she was drugged and put into a long sleep? She woke about 5 months later to find her self handcuffed to a bed. On her hand were gloves. Well strange gloves that were a bit hot. Probably to control her ice powers. She then 4 days later found out she was pregnant. All they wanted was the baby and she was to be set free. And she could have dealt with that; until she found out she was having triplets. So she knew she had to escape. She was 8 months pregnant when she broke out. The nurse came in and she faked as if she was sleep. The nurse always came in to do vital check and he always had to touch her palm of her hand. She then did this and as quick as lighting Julia slid her hand out having the nurse hand with the glove. She then froze the lady. She then created a snowball about the size of a basketball and threw it on the ground freezing about the whole building making her escape.  
  
Now they were looking for her and they wanted back what was theirs. She stole away on the road as a hitchhiker and made it safely to the airport. She then caught a plane to Mexico to never be heard of. She had the triplets 1 girl, and 2 boys, on July 1, 2004 and named them Jason, Julia, and Ivan. Julia knew that someday they were going catch back up with her so she gave all 3 of her children away. Each went to different foster home. Julia being a badass went to a few. Julia was killed though. Well that's what some say. Her friends though think she just hiding out. It's 14 years later now. And each one of the triplets are mutants.  
  
Julia Robertson was always the one to be brave and do what no one else would do. Jump that fence, steal that candy bar, hell wrestle that bare she would do it. She didn't mind. And she knew of her mutant powers. Just like her mom she could freeze anything her snowballs came in contact with. The first time she realized this was playing in the snow with her friends in 7th grade. The 7th graders were having this big snow fight and it was all out crazy. She was throwing snowballs left to right and was kind getting some good hits. She then threw a snowball and as funny as it may seem the guy it hit kind of froze him. She didn't think anything of it until she hit 3 other people and it did the same. She looked around to see if any other kids were having the same effect but they wasn't. She then realized that as she was throwing snowballs she was going for any snow. Which really freaked her out. At home at night she would continue to try to produce snowball from her hand and after awhile it worked. She got the hang of it and found out some neat tricks. But shortly after she mastered this art of her, her family was telling her that she was being sent to a special school. One betters then her current one. She thought it was cause of her ice powers but she knew that they couldn't haven't known cause she never practiced it in front of them or even around them.  
  
Ivan Smith was the innocent type. Well innocent in public but sneaky when alone. Ivan was the genius type kid and caught on to his powers around the age of 10. Everyone knew about mutants and he knew there was a possibility that he might be one, him being adopted. One day his older foster brother had wore his new gold ring( he had gotten for his birthday from his friends, like his foster parents would ever) lost it, and didn't even get in trouble about it. He was sitting in his room pissed off more than ever. He sat looking out the windows. It was a nice breezy summer day. Beautiful day, it was. Ivan knew it was wrong but he didn't want anyone to have a nice day, seeing as his whole life was growing wrong. One thing he couldn't explain was his love for the winter. He wanted the winter to come faster and as if by his calling it started snowing. He went outside and looked to make sure it was real and indeed it was. It was the beginning of summer and there was no reason for it to be snowing. As he wished for cold weather cold air came towards him as if listening to him. As he stopped wishing for this it indeed did turn back to normal. 4 years later he wasn't surprised when he found out he was once again being traded off to another foster home.  
  
And then there was Jason. He ran away after turning 13. When being around 7 years he found of ways to create his finger into other objects though ice. Such as he could transform his hand into a sword but it would be in the form of ice. After being tired of getting beaten on by his foster dad he ran away to the coldest regions of the earth and since then he's been learning there. When he needed food he would transform into a polar bear and get his food that way. When his body was all ice the cold didn't affect him one bit. One thing about all them was they had the regular power of ice as to freeze things. Each one of there lives were all good until they were met by a large black jet. 


End file.
